


With You

by Ladytalon



Category: ID4, Independence Day (1996)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	With You

  


Standing up to dust his hands off, Matthew Mitchell proudly surveyed his handiwork. "What do you think?" he asked Sara as she came in to look at the crib. Matt dropped an arm around his petite wife's shoulder and looked down at David, who was yawning sleepily in his mother's arms. "He's getting so big."

Sara smiled down at her tiny burden. "I'll bet he grows to be as big as his Daddy," she said fondly. "Did you want to go see the fireworks display?"

He leaned down to kiss the woman he loved. "I'd rather stay here with you."


End file.
